battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Assets/Faces and limbs
Back to the main Assets page. Please save the assets as .png files! Eyes Black Normal Eye.png|Eye Normal Surprised Eye.png|Happy Eye Left Surprised Eye 2.png|Happy Eye Right Surprised Eye 3.png|Happy Eye (behind) Surprised_Eye_4.png Surprised_Eye_5.png|Happy Eye (in front of) Surprised_Eye_6.png Surprised_Eye_7.png Surprised_Eye_8.png Surprised_Eye_9.png Surprised_Eye_10.png Surprised_Eye_11.png Surprised_Eye_12.png Upset Eye.png|Eye Upset Left Upset Eye 2.png|Eye Upset Right Upset Eye 3.png|Upset Eye (behind) Upset Eye 4.png Upset Eye 5.png Upset Eye 6.png Upset_Eye_7.png Upset_Eye_8.png Upset_Eye_9.png Upset_Eye_10.png Upset_Eye_11.png Upset_Eye_12.png Surprised Eye Center.png|Surprised Eye middle Middle_Eye_Closed_185_px.png Surprised Eye Center 2.png Surprised_Eye_Center_3.png Surprised_Eye_Center_4.png Low Eye.png|Eye Eyelid Low_Eye_2.png Low Eye Center.png|Eye Eyelid Middle Cheek Eye.png|Eye Cheek Cheek_Eye_2.png Cheek Eye Center.png|Eye Cheek Middle Mean Eye Center.png|Eye Slanted Middle Mean_Eye_Center_2.png Mean Eye Left.png|Eye Slanted Mean Eye Right.png|Eye Slanted 2 Mean_Eye_Right_2.png Mean_Eye_Left_2.png Closed Eye Down.png|Eye Closed 1 Closed Eye Up.png|Eye Closed 2 185px-EyeClosed.png|Eye Closed 3 185px-EyeClosed2.png|Eye Closed 4 Forced Eye.png|Eye Forced Forced_Eye_Right.png Rage Eye.png|Eye Slanted Rager Other_Side_of_Rage_Eye_4.png Other_Side_of_Rage_Eye_2.png Other_Side_of_Rage_Eye.png|Rage Eye (Reversed) Other_Side_of_Rage_Eye_3.png Rage_Eye_2.png|Rage Eye (Left) Surprised eye.png Crazy_Rage_Eye.png|Rage Cheek Eye (Flower BFDI 21) High Eye.png|Eye High High Eye 2.png High Eye 3.png High Eye 4.png High Eye 5.png High Eye 6.png High Eye Slanted.png|Eye High Slanted High Eye Slanted 2.png High Eye Slanted 3.png High Eye Slanted 4.png High Eye Slanted 5.png High Eye Slanted 6.png High Eye Slanted 7.png High Eye Slanted 8.png High_Eye_Slanted_9.png High_Eye_Slanted_10.png High_Eye_Slanted_11.png High_Eye_Slanted_12.png BFDI Woody Eye.png|Eye Surprised Woody BFDI Woody Eye 2.png BFDI Woody Eye 3.png BFDI Woody Eye 4.png BFDI Woody Eye 5.png BFDI Woody Eye 6.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_7.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_8.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_9.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_10.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_11.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_12.png OMG eye.png|Sob Eye (Book BFDIA 4) Whatever_Eye.png|Whatever Eye (Firey BFDI 12) Whatever_Eye_2.png Low Eye with Raised Eyebrow.png|Not Impressed Eye (Coiny BFDI 12) Looking Up Eye.png|Looking Up Eye Looking_Up_Eye_2.png|Looking Up Eye (Right) Looking_Up_Eye_3.png Looking_Up_Eye_4.png Looking_Up_Eye_5.png Looking_Up_Eye_6.png DEadEye.png|Ded Eye (BFDI 10) Really_Surprised_Eye.png|Leafy and Golf Ball's Shocked eye Hard_Too_See_Eye.png|Too Hard To See Eye ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Hard_Too_See_Eye_2.png|Too Hard To See Eye 2 ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Hard_Too_See_Eye_3.png Hard_Too_See_Eye_4.png eye.png|looking back eye eye 2.png|eye cheek high slanted High Eye Cheek Middle.png High Eye Cheek.png High_Eye_Cheek_2.png High_Eye_Eyelid_2.png High Eye Eyelid Middle.png High Eye Eyelid.png High Eye Slanted Cheek.png High Eye Slanted Cheek 2.png High_Eye_Slanted_Cheek_3.png High_Eye_Slanted_Cheek_4.png High Eye Slanted Cheek Middle 2.png High Eye Slanted Cheek Middle.png High Eye Slanted Eyelid.png High Eye Slanted Eyelid 2.png High_Eye_Slanted_Eyelid_3.png High_Eye_Slanted_Eyelid_4.png High Eye Slanted Eyelid Middle.png High Eye Slanted Eyelid Middle 2.png Surprised Eye Cheek.png Surprised Eye Cheek 2.png Surprised Eye Cheek 3.png Surprised Eye Cheek 4.png Surprised Eye Cheek Middle.png Surprised Eye Cheek Middle 2.png Surprised Eye Eyelid.png Surprised Eye Eyelid 2.png Surprised_Eye_Eyelid_3.png Surprised_Eye_Eyelid_4.png Surprised Eye Eyelid Middle.png Surprised Eye Eyelid Middle 2.png Upset Eye Cheek.png Upset Eye Cheek 2.png Upset Eye Cheek 3.png Upset Eye Cheek 4.png Upset Eye Cheek Middle.png Upset Eye Cheek Middle 2.png Upset Eye Eyelid.png Upset Eye Eyelid 2.png Upset Eye Eyelid 3.png Upset Eye Eyelid 4.png Angry_Cheek_Eye.png Eye_1.png Looking-Down_Eye.png Worried Eye.png Worried Eye 2.png Worried Eye 3.png Worried Eye 4.png Worried Eye 5.png Worried Eye 6.png Worried Eye Cheek.png Worried Eye Cheek 2.png Worried Eye Cheek 3.png Worried Eye Cheek 4.png Worried Eye Cheek Middle.png Worried Eye Cheek Middle 2.png Worried Eyelid.png Worried Eyelid 2.png Worried Eyelid 3.png Worried Eyelid 4.png Worried Eyelid Middle.png Worried Eyelid Middle 2.png Worried Eye Closed.png Worried Eye Closed 2.png Worried Eye Closed 3.png Worried Eye Closed 4.png Worried Eye Closed 5.png Worried Eye Closed 6.png Worried Eye Closed 7.png Worried Eye Closed 8.png Woody_eyes_Closed.png|Woody Eyes Closed Woody_eyes_Closed_2.png|Woody's Eyes Closed 2 Worried Eye Closed Forced.png Worried Eye Closed Forced 2.png Crazy Rage Eye 2.png omg eyes.png|Crazy Eyes (Firey BFDIA 4) Surprised_Eye_Feature.png Surprised_Eye_Feature_2.png Upset_Eye_Feature.png Upset_Eye_Feature_2.png High_Eye_Slanted_Feature.png High_Eye_Slanted_Feature_2.png High_Eye_Feature.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_Feature.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_Feature_2.png Surprised_Eye_Middle_Feature.png Looking Up Eye Feature.png Looking Up Eye Feature_2.png Unimpressed Eye Feature.png Unimpressed Eye Feature_2.png Worried Eyebrow.png Worried Eyebrow 2.png No Way Eye.png No Way Eye 2.png Middle_Eye_Cheek_Eye.png 7403C806-65B9-4511-834E-3919A9A63B0D.png|Scared eye (season 1ep 1 8) 90FEB620-8898-4441-A614-BAA33B74CD05.png|Scared eye (season1 ep 1 8) 79631B23-0657-4F6C-BB3A-7690C81EFDC4.png 15C47C9C-1BCF-46C0-932D-23F36EAEDA6E.png|Bored Eye BCFA519F-FF08-4B29-BBAA-C72E933C234E.png|Bored eye Side FF13DA3F-F795-4AA1-A019-5A6F3ADF357F.png|Eye Slanted 3AA55FEC-F02D-4478-B256-27705E4ECF05.png|Eye Cheek Left A77E3111-FEAF-405E-8914-9494DC225DF4.png|Happy eye 2 going to Bored aksg,.png|Eye Closed (Bfdi 1-8) Eye Closed Straight.png|Eye Closed straight (BFDI 1-8) B7755BB9-1112-40E0-AE90-2DE55D8C3A74.png|Slanted Eye With A Eyebrow (BFDI 1-8) B961384E-F8F5-47B5-8FDB-F8FE75FC1A2C.png|Eye Sad (BFDI 1-8) 10925F89-0B6C-472C-B035-5D742712731E.png|Normal Eye B0BCE874-E3F6-493B-A2C6-8E719EB2447F.png|Rage Eye Closed (BFDI 1-8) DD356313-3843-427F-AA88-55CBC864B762.png|Eye Forced (BFDI 1-8) EA82C24B-0B37-4278-B026-416207692B7F.png|Rage Eye (BFDI 1-8) 13A52883-23DD-4418-A4B5-03A7E709500E.png|Surprised Eye Middle (BFDI 1-8) quivering eyes0001.png|Quivering eyes 1 quivering eyes0004.png|Quivering eyes 2 EEEE5691-634D-4266-BC7E-5FE3F0E06367.png|Mad Eye Middle/Sad Eye Middle (BFDI 1-8) Eye Closing 7.png White Normal White Eye.png White Suprised Eye.png White Suprised Eye 2.png White Suprised Eye 3.png White Suprised Eye 4.png White Suprised Eye 5.png White Suprised Eye 6.png White Suprised Eye 7.png White Suprised Eye 8.png White Suprised Eye 9.png White Suprised Eye 10.png White Suprised Eye 11.png White Suprised Eye 12.png WhiteEye26.png WhiteEye25.png WhiteEye19.png WhiteEye18.png WhiteEye17.png WhiteEye16.png WhiteEye13.png White Closed Eye Up.png White Closed Eye Down.png White Upset Eye.png White Upset Eye 2.png White Upset Eye 3.png slanted white eye.png|slanted white eye Happy white eye.png Old Eye Normal.png Eye Looking.png Eye Freaked Out.png Eye Bored.png Eye Blinking.png Eye Angry.png Eye Closed Angry.png Eye Closed.png Eye Sad-Surprised.png Eye Surprised.png BFB Eyes BFB Eye (Normal).png|BFB Eye (Normal) eye1.png|Happy Eye eye2.png|Closed Eye eye3.png|Naily's eye when they are naming Team Ice Cube! (Yeah it also has other uses) eye4.png|The Eye when Four uses Screechy on a contestant. Lolli eyes.png|Lollipop/Eraser's eye Eye5.png|Sad Eye Four's Eyes.png|Four's Eyes Bubble BFB INTRO EYE.png|Bubble's Intro eye Символ 1.png|Four's Surprised Eye fannys eyebrow.png|fanny's eyebrow be.png|Bracelety's eye at 4:57 in BFB 1 Symbol 30.png|new eye Symbol 4.png|surprised eye Symbol 31.png|8-ball eye 156681557374465655 (1).png|Woody On Four's Eye Tree_Eye_Forced_Left.png|Tree Eye Forced Left(BFB 13) Tree_Eye_Forced_Right.png|Tree Eye Forced Right(BFB 13) Tree_Worried_Eyes.png|Tree Worried Eyes(BFB 13) 97E04DC0-25CF-4819-9E7D-C2F45C0D0E79.png|Leafy shocked eye (BFB 15) Mouths The () markup indicates the sound the mouth is used on. Smile Closed Mouth Smile.png|Smile Closed (MBP/rest) Wide Mouth Closed Smile.png|Smile Closed 2 (MBP/rest) Closed Mouth Teeth Smile.png|Smile Teeth (CDGJKLNSTXZ) Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Smile.png|Smile Teeth Big (CDGJKLNSTXZ) Open Mouth 2 Smile.png|Smile Open 2 (EIA) Open Mouth 1 Smile.png|Smile Open 1 (EIH) Open Mouth 3 Smile.png|Smile Open 3 (AI) Wide Mouth Open Smile.png|Smile Open 4 (A) F Mouth Smile.png|Smile Teeth F (FV) Spongy Mouth Closed Smile.png|Smile Closed Puffy Spongy Mouth Open Smile.png|Smile Open Puffy Pen_Mouth_Smile_1.png|Pen's Mouth 1 pen mouth 1.png|Pen's Mouth 2 Smile Closed 5.png|Tall Smile Closed (Needle BFDIA 5c) Smile Closed 4.png Smile Closed 3.png Smile Closed 2.png ;3 mouth.png|Pencil's Mouth Again... mouth.png|Flower's Mouth ;DDDD Mouth.png|Ruby's Mouth Another fatty mouth 2.png|Spongy's Mouth 1 Another fatty mouth.png|Spongy's Mouth 2 Awesome mouth.png Awesoooooome mouth.png|Bell's Mouth Cool mouth.png|Needle's Mouth Cool!!!! mouth.png|Pin's Mouth Coolio! mouth.png|Leafy's Mouth Cuppy mouth.png|Golf Ball's Mouth Forsuredude mouth.png|Gaty's Mouth Happily Mouth.png|Eraser's Mouth Hehehe... mouth.png|Nickel's Mouth I like u mouth.png|Coiny's Mouth Icy happy mouth.png Icy YEAH! mouth.png I'm inspired mouth.png I'mbackyay!!! mouth.png|Book's Mouth I'mhere mouth.png I'minhigh mouth.png I'msohappyforyou mouth.png Kind of a book mouth.png little mouth.png LOLY LOL mouth.png LOLY mouth.png mmm,k mouth.png Oh cool mouth.png Oh OMGLOL mouth.png Oh yay mouth.png Oh yoy!!!! Mouth.png SMILE mouth 2.png Smily mouth.png Snowball epic mouth.png|Snowball's mouth in IDFB intro. Steven universe teethless moth.png Teeeeeeeth mouth.png Teeth happy mouth.png That'sanice mouth.png Theeth mouth.png Wheeeeeee!Mouth.png Woody smilin mouth.png Wowy mouth.png yoyay! mouth.png Open Mouth Going Into O Mouth Happy.png Open Mouth Going Into O Mouth Happy 2.png Big smile mouth (BFDI season 1).png|Big Smile mouth (BFDI season 1) File:Smile Back.png Book mouth BFDIA 5e.png|Book's mouth (seen in BFDIA 5e) Spongy_Mouth_Open_Smile yoylebrrey.png|Spongy mouth open April Fools (BFDI 16) spongy mouth happy yee.png|Spongy mouth open Yee IDFB Spongy's mouth.png|Spongy's mouth (IDFB intro) Tbmouth2.png tbmouth1.png S - 3-4 - 1.png|Another Unused Mouth found in BFDI 20-1.fla YAAAAAAA.png|Good Flower Recomended Character mouth (BFDIA 4) gah.png|Get It gaht.png|Get It Closed yey mouth.png|Cheesy (Recomended Character) mouth (BFDIA 4) Smile Open 4 2.png|Smile Open Big (BFDIA 4) Smile Teeth Big copy.png|Smile Teeth Big (BFDIA 4) Smile Open Forced.png|Smile Open Forced Smile Teeth Forced.png|Smile Teeth Forced Smile Open No Tongue.png|Smile Open No Tongue Smile Open 4 Leafy.png|Smile Open 4 Leafy (BFDI 4) Smile Teeth Big Leafy.png|Smile Teeth Big Leafy (BFDI 4) 6F9034A5-9AC3-477F-BB8B-5248BC7C865A.png|I Am Smart BFDIA 5d - 5e 5d-SmileClosed.png 5d-SmileClosed2.png 5d-SmileClosedPuffy.png|Spongy's mouth 5d-SmileOpen1.png 5d-SmileOpen1o.png 5d-SmileOpen2.png 5d-SmileOpen2o.png 5d-SmileOpen3.png 5d-SmileOpen3-.png 5d-SmileOpen4.png 5d-SmileOpenPuffy.png 5d-SmileOpenPuffy2.png 5d-SmileTeeth.png 5d-SmileTeethBig.png 5d-SmileTeethF.png 5d-Smile-L-Mouth.png|Smile Mouth L Neutral Closed Mouth.png|Neutral Closed (MBP/rest) O Mouth 1.png|O Mouth 1 (ORW) O Mouth 2.png|O Mouth 2 (UW) Neutral Closed 3.png Neutral Closed 2.png That's diffrent mouth.png Ooo..okay... mouth.png Oh shoot... mouth.png OOOO mouth.png OOOOH mouth.png I'MGONNATOUCHYOU mouth.png Neutral Teeth Big.png Neutral Open.png mouth2.png spongy mouth i have we have.png Tennisball bfbmouth.png Smile Closed copy 2.png|Get Well for jacknjellify (rc)'s weird mouth 91x74px-Puffy Cheeks Neatrul.png BFDIA 5d - 5e 5d-NeutralClosed.png 5d-NeutralO.png 5d-NeutralO2.png Frown Closed Mouth Frown.png|Frown Closed (MBP/rest) Wide Mouth Closed Frown.png|Frown Closed 2 (MBP/rest) Closed Mouth Teeth Frown.png|Frown Teeth (CDGJKLNSTXZ) F Mouth Frown.png|Frown Teeth F (FV) Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Frown.png|Frown Teeth Big (CDGJKLNSTXZ) FrownTeethBig2.png|Frown Teeth Big 2 (CDGJKLNSTXZ) Teeth_Gap.png TeethGap.png|Tooth Gap (CDGJKLNSTXZ) FrownClosedTimid.png|Frown Closed Timid (MBP/rest) FrownOpenTimid.png|Frown Open Timid (AEIH) Open Mouth 1 Frown.png|Frown Open 1 (EIH) Open Mouth 2 Frown.png|Frown Open 2 (EIA) Open Mouth 3 Frown.png|Frown Open 3 (AI) Wide Mouth Open Frown.png|Frown Open 4 (A) Spongy Mouth Closed Frown.png|Frown Closed Puffy (MBP/rest) Spongy Mouth Open Frown.png|Frown Open Puffy (AEIH) Lip Mouth Up.png|Frown Lip Upper (MBP/rest) Lip Mouth Down.png|Frown Lip Lower (MBP/rest) pen mouth 5.png|Pen's Mouth 3 Pen_Mouth_Frown_2.png|Pen's Mouth 4 Overlapped Mouth.png|Weird-Shaped Mouth (Woody BFDI T-Shirt) Pens mouth 6.png|Pen's mouth 6 Frown Closed 5.png Frown Closed 4.png Frown Closed 3.png Frown Closed 2.png ... mouth.png Again... mouth.png AHHH! Mouth.png Another steven universe mouth.png Awww... Mouth.png But I'm sooooory mouth closed.png Baloony mouth.png Bomby WHAT mouth.png But I'm soooooorry mouth.png DON'TOUCHME!!!! mouth.png Ohhhh mouth 2.png OOk mouth.png NOOOO! mouth.png Really mouth.png Rly mouth.png Scard mouth.png Srsly mouth.png Toungh mouth.png Whaaaaaat mouth.png YYYAY! Mouth.png um... mouth.png Open_Mouth_Going_Into_O_Mouth_Frown.png Early Frown Teeth F.png|Early F/FV Frown Early Frown Lip Upper.png|Early Upper Lip Frown Open Mouth Going Into O Mouth Frown 2.png FrownClosedTimid2.png Big Frown open mouth (BFDI season 1 episodes 1-8).png|Big Frown open mouth (BFDI season 1 episodes 1-8) Frown Open 4.png Frown TeethBig.png Wierd Shaped Mouth 2 (Rosie1991 Version).png Big Toothy Frown.png AAAAHHHH.png Spongy_Mouth_Open_Frown woh.png|spongy mouth open woh spongy mouth open biggy.png|spongy mouth frown uh oh Needle's upside down heart shaped mouth.png|Needle's Upside-Down Heart-Shaped Mouth Needle's potato chip shaped mouth.png|Needle's Bean-Shaped Mouth 9B49118E-17BA-40FC-8CA4-9D15654203B8.png|Frown Teeth (ep 1 24) IcecubeNoface0001.png|Ice cube 'no' face (BFDI 19) sequence begins IcecubeNoface0002.png IcecubeNoface0003.png IcecubeNoface0004.png IcecubeNoface0005.png IcecubeNoface0006.png IcecubeNoface0007.png IcecubeNoface0008.png IcecubeNoface0009.png IcecubeNoface0010.png IcecubeNoface0011.png IcecubeNoface0012.png IcecubeNoface0013.png|Sequence ends. Realization_Mouth_6.png|Coiny Realizated Mouth (1) Realization_Mouth_3.png Realization_Mouth_5.png Realization_Mouth_4.png|Here I'm_uninspired_mouth.png Bjaja.png|Bubble's weird mouth (BFDIA 5a) Frown Teeth copy.png Frown Teeth copy open.png waver0001.png waver0002.png waver0003.png waver0004.png waver0005.png waver0006.png waver0007.png waver0008.png waver0009.png BFDIA 5d - 5e 5d-FrownClosed.png 5d-FrownClosed2.png 5d-FrownClosedPuffy.png 5d-FrownClosedTimid.png 5d-FrownLipLower.png 5d-FrownLipUpper.png 5d-FrownOpen1.png 5d-FrownOpen1o.png 5d-FrownOpen2.png 5d-FrownOpen2o.png 5d-FrownOpen3.png 5d-FrownOpen3-.png 5d-FrownOpen4.png 5d-FrownOpenPuffy.png 5d-FrownOpenPuffy2.png 5d-FrownOpenTimid.png 5d-FrownTeeth.png 5d-FrownTeethBig.png 5d-FrownTeethBig2.png 5d-FrownTeethF.png 5d-Frown-L-Mouth.png|Frown Mouth L BFB mouths BFB Smile.png|BFB smile mouth open 1 bfb_mouth0001.png|BFB smile mouth open 2 bfb_mouth0007.png|BFB smile mouth wide bfb_mouth0009.png|BFB smile mouth closed bfb_mouth.png Fanny;s Mouth.png|Fanny's angry mouth bfb_mouthtwo0020.png|BFB frown open bfb_mouthtwo0014.png|BFB frown open wide bfb_mouthtwo0010.png|BFB frown closed omg_mouthclosed.png|Eraser's worried mouth closed AHHHHHHH.png AHHHHHHHHHH.png teeth.png golfball_teethclosed.png Spongy chatterer face0001.png|Chatter face in BFB BFB Normal Mouth.png|Neutral Mouth Naily's Cat Mouth.png|Naily's Cat Mouth|link=http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Naily Loser Mouth.png|Spfffffft LightVotingMouth.png|Voting Mouth BalonMouth.png FourMou.png Yea.png Fourmou2.png FoldMou.png STAPERMou.png Four's Mouth 1.png|Four's Mouth 1 Four's Mouth 2.png|Four's Mouth 2 Four's Mouth 3.png|Four's Mouth 3 Four's Mouth 4.png|Four's Mouth 4 Four's Mouth 5.png|Four's Mouth 5 Four's Mouth 6.png|Four's Mouth 6 Four's Mouth 7.png|Four's Mouth 7 BFB_Mouth_Saying_Bleh.png|BFB Mouth Bleh Four's Mouth 7.png Four's Mouth 6.png Four's Mouth 5.png Four's Mouth 4.png Four's Mouth 3.png Four's Mouth 2.png Four's Mouth 1.png BubbleBFB_mouth.png|Bubble"s intro mouth Blocky_Mouth_0.5.png Blocky_Mouth_0.png _3242.png|Snowball's Voting Icon Mouth icmwtdcohl.png|Ice Cube's mouth when being chomped by Teardrop (BFB 1) pen_face.png|Pen's face in BFB 6 naily_s_o_face.png|Naily's face in BFB 6 Spongy_chatterer_face00011.png|Chatter face in BFB (white) mouthymouth.png|Alternate chatter mouth in BFB D02D1E42-17D7-46CC-9DBE-18D0C0363B00.png|Shocked face (BFB 7) aaa.png.png.png|Falling Fanny BFB 5 Face Symbol 20.png|happy mouth Symbol 22.png|sad mouth Symbol 13.png|sad mouth 2 Symbol 27.png|Gaty`s mouth in BFB 9 Symbol 55.png|BFB 2 Bubble`s O mouth Symbol 14.png|BFB 12 sad mouth Symbol 54.png|Blocky's mouth BFB 5 Symbol 32.png|8-Ball`s mouth Symbol 97685.png|remote`s mouth spangey.png|Spongy's Intro Mouth Bfbbubblemouthcrying.png Hmm Mouth.png BFB Frown Open 5.png Angry_Golf_Ball_Mouth.png|Angry Golf Ball Mouth (BFB 1) Blocky_Mouth.png Blocky_Mouth_1.png.png Blocky_Mouth_2.png Blocky_Mouth_3.png Blocky_Mouth_4.png Blocky_Mouth_5.png Blocky_Mouth_6.png Tree_Concerned_Mouth_Closed.png|Tree Concerned Mouth Closed (BFB 13) Tree_Concerned_Mouth_Closed_2.png|Tree Concerned Mouth Closed 2 (BFB 13) Tree_Concerned_Mouth_Teeth.png|Tree Concerned Mouth Teeth (BFB 13) Tree_Concerned_Mouth_Teeth_2.png|Tree Concerned Mouth Teeth 2 (BFB 13) Tree_Concerned_Mouth_O.png|Tree Concerned Mouth O (BFB 13) Tree_Concerned_Mouth_O_2.png|Tree Concerned Mouth O 2 (BFB 13) Tree_Concerned_Mouth_Open.png|Tree Concerned Mouth Open (BFB 13) Tree_Concerned_Mouth_Open_2.png|Tree Concerned Mouth Open (BFB 13) Cloudy_Neutral_or_Calm_Mouth_Teeth.png|Cloudy/Tree Neutral/Calm Mouth Teeth (BFB 13) Cloudy_Neutral_or_Calm_Mouth_Teeth_2.png|Cloudy/Tree Neutral/Calm Mouth Teeth 2 (BFB 13) Cloudy_Neutral_or_Calm_Mouth_Open.png|Cloudy/Tree Neutral/Calm Mouth Open (BFB 13) Cloudy_Neutral_or_Calm_Mouth_Open_2.png|Cloudy/Tree Neutral/Calm Mouth Open 2 (BFB 13) Cloudy_Neutral_or_Calm_Mouth_O.png|Cloudy/Tree Neutral/Calm Mouth O (BFB 13) Cloudy_Neutral_or_Calm_Mouth_O_2.png|Cloudy/Tree Neutral/Calm Mouth O 2 (BFB 13) Cloudy_Neutral_or_Calm_Mouth_Closed.png|Cloudy/Tree Neutral/Calm Mouth Closed (BFB 13) Cloudy_Neutral_or_Calm_Mouth_Closed_2.png|Cloudy/Tree Neutral/Calm Mouth Closed 2 (BFB 13) Tree_Mouth.png Fanny_Mouth.png Fanny_Mouth_2other.png Fanny_Mouth_3.png Fanny_Mouth_4.png Fanny_Mouth_5.png Fanny_Mouth_6.png Fanny_Mouth_7.png Fanny_Mouth_8.png Fanny_Mouth_9.png Fanny_Mouth_10.png Fanny_Mouth_11.png Fanny_Mouth_12.png Fanny_Mouth_13.png Fanny_Mouth_14.png Fanny_Mouth_15.png Fanny_Mouth_16.png Fanny_Mouth_17.png Fanny_Mouth_18.png Fanny_Mouth_19.png Fanny_Mouth_20.png Eggy_Mouth.png Eggy_Mouth_2.png Eggy_Mouth_3.png Eggy_Mouth_4.png Eggy_Mouth_5.png Eggy_Mouth_6.png Eggy_Mouth_7.png Eggy_Mouth_8.png Eggy_Mouth_9.png Eggy_Mouth_10.png Eggy_Mouth_11.png Eggy_Mouth_12.png Eggy_Mouth_13.png Leafy_Mouth.png Leafy_Mouth_2.png Leafy_Mouth_3.png Leafy_Mouth_4.png Leafy_Mouth_5.png Leafy_Mouth_6.png Leafy_Mouth_7.png Leafy_Mouth_8.png Match_Frown_1.png|Match Frown (BFB 1) Match_Frown_2.png|Match Frown (BFB 1) Match_Frown_3.png|Match Frown (BFB 1) Bubble_Frown_1.png|Bubble Frown (BFB 1) Bubble_Frown_2.png|Bubble Frown (BFB 1) Bubble_Frown_3.png|Bubble Frown (BFB 1) Bubble_Neutral_1.png|Bubble Neutral (BFB 1) Bubble_Neutral_2.png|Bubble Neutral (BFB 1) Bubble_Neutral_3.png|Bubble Neutral (BFB 1) Ruby_Frown_1.png|Ruby/Snowball Frown (BFB 1) Ruby_Frown_2.png|Ruby/Snowball Frown (BFB 1) Ruby_Frown_3.png|Ruby/Snowball Frown (BFB 1) big boi mouth.png|Snowball/Flower/Tennis Ball Frown (BFB 13 - 15) Other mouths and white mouths Tongue Mouth.png|Tongue Angry Mouth Closed.png|Angry Mouth Closed (Book BFDIA 4) Pen mouth 2.png|Angry Mouth Open (Book BFDIA 4) Big Smile.png|Happy Mouth (TB BFDI 1b) Mouthdroolbfdia.png|Drool Mouth (Rocky BFDIA 5a) Sadweirdface.png|Sad Mouth Weird (Bubble, Leafy, Spongy BFDI 22) TV_says_Holio.png|'Blocky's Funny Doings International' Face (Smiling) ugly.png|Ice Cube's ugly face (Ice Cube, BFDIA 2) LOSER.png|Blocky/Bomby's LOSER mouth Slapped Mouth.png|Slapped Mouth OMG_Mouth.png|OMG Mouth ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Long-Butt_Derp_Mouth.png|Long Derp Mouth ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) LookingDownMouthOpen.png|Gelatin's "Huh?" mouth Open LookingDownMouth.png|Gelatin's "Huh?" mouth Closed screaming_in_horror_mouth_by_thedrksiren-d6zqfwb.png|Screaming in Horror mouth (Ice Cube) 100px-NEOW_MORE_SNOW.png|NO MORE SNOW mouth closed (Nickel) 200px-_Happy_faic.png|Rocky's Barfing Mouth (BFDI 9) 100px-NEOW_MORE_SNOW_2.png|NO MORE SNOW mouth open CoinyWeirdMouth.png|Coiny's Weird Mouth (BFDIA 5e) Squigly Mouth.png Super_Happy_Mouth_Lip.png Super_Happy_Mouth_Closed.png|Super Happy Mouth (Closed) Super_Happy_Mouth_Open.png|Super Happy Mouth (Open) Super_Happy_Mouth_F_Mouth.png Another_Kind_of_Derp_Mouth.png|Pen Derp Mouth Frownie.png|Eraser Sad Mouth Episode20screamface.png|Screaming Mouth (BFDI 20) Angry Flower Mouth.png|Angry Flower Mouth Angry Needle Mouth.png|Angry Needle Mouth Tired Firey Mouth.png|Tired Firey Mouth Angry_Mouth_Closed_Updated.png Durr_Hurr_Mouth 2.png Approves_Smile 2.png Approves_Smile_Open.png Oooo..png Big_O_Mouth.png Bomby_Mouth 2.png Dictonary_Mouth.png Errr_Mouth 2.png Errr_Mouth_Open 2.png Nerdy_Mouth_Open_Lip.png Nerdy_Mouth_Closed 2.png Nerdy_Mouth_F_Mouth.png Nerdy_Mouth_Open.png Slapped_Mouth 2.png Teeth_Gap.png Super_Angry_Mouth_Lip.png Unsatisfying_Frown.png Unsatisfying_Frown_Open.png Frown_Open_2.png Angry_F.png|Super Angry Mouth F New Derp Mouth.png Happy_Book_Mouth_Open_Updated.png Screaming_in_horror_mouth_Closed.png TV_says_Holio_Sad.png Happyweirdface.png|Happy Mouth Weird (Spongy BFDI 22) O Mouth HD.png Overlapped_Mouth.png Nervous Mouth Open.png Nervous Mouth.png Short Mouth.png Whistle Mouth.png Angry Flower Mouth with Drool.png Unsatisfying Frown With Drool.png Extremely_angry_mouth.png|Eraser's Mouth in Paper Towel Cute Smiley Mouth.png tongue iggying.png|Tongue Iggy blocky weird smile.png|Blocky weird smile (Paper Towel) Rockyovalmouth0001.png Rockyovalmouth0002.png Rockyovalmouth0003.png Rockyovalmouth0004.png Rockyovalmouth0005.png Rockyovalmouth0006.png Rockyovalmouth0007.png Rockyovalmouth0008.png Rockyovalmouth0009.png Rockyovalmouth0010.png Rockyovalmouth0011.png Rockyovalmouth0012.png Rockyovalmouth0013.png Rockyovalmouth0014.png Rockyovalmouth0015.png Rockyovalmouth0016.png Rockyovalmouth0017.png Rockyovalmouth0018.png Sneer.png Sneer Open.png Spongy Mouth ha ha ha.png|Spongy mouth wide grin.png goooo.png gllll.png gagaga.png gbrrbrbarbr.png Tween 3.png|Firey's "Weird." Mouth (closed) fakjldljds.png|Firey's "Weird." Mouth (open) yoy.png|Unused mouth from the Episode 20 flas Mouth30002.png Mouth30001.png Mouth20002.png Mouth20001.png Mouth10002.png Mouth10001.png YEAG!!.png YEAGEND.png White Mouth.png White Mouth1.png White Mouth2.png White Mouth7.png White Mouth3.png White Mouth4.png White Mouth5.png White Mouth6.png White Mouth8.png White mouth open sad.png White happy mouth.png Oldies 500px-Chewing_Mouth.png 640px-Open_Toothy_Plain_Mouth.png 640px-Plain_Mouth.png Open_Frown.png Toothy_Plain_Mouth.png Old Smile.png Old Toothy Smile.png Old Toothy Frown.png Older Circle Mouth.png Old Frown.png Old Open Smile.png Quivering Open Frown 1.png|Quiver Frown 1 Quivering Open Frown 2.png|Quiver Frown 2 Quivering Open Frown 3.png|Quiver Frown 3 Quivering Open Frown 4.png|Quiver Frown 4 Quivering Open Frown 5.png|Quiver Frown 5 Quivering Open Frown 6.png|Quiver Frown 6 Quivering Open Frown 7.png|Quiver Frown 7 Quivering Open Frown 8.png|Quiver Frown 8 mouth_1.PNG|Xfohv Mouth wide mouth_2.PNG|Xfohv Mouth closed Arms Straight Arm.png|Arm Straight Bent Arm.png|Arm Bent Curly Arm.png|Arm Bent Curled Asking Arm.png|Arm Bent Hand Out Thumbs Arm.png|Arm Bent Thumb Finger Arm.png|Arm Straight Pointing Finger.png|Finger Arm_Floored_.png|mad arm Arms_crossed.png|Arms Crossed Arms_Crossed 2.png|Arms Crossed 2 Praising_Arm.png|Praising arm (Coiny BFDIA 5a) Arm_Prasing_2.png|Praising Arm 2 Praising_Wide_Arm_.png|Praising arm wide (Coiny BFDIA 5a) Slapping Hand.png|Slapping Arm 10 fingers.png|10 Fingers Hand Arm Shaking0004.png|Crazy arm 1 Arm Shaking0003.png|Crazy arm 2 Arm Shaking0002.png|Crazy arm 3 Arm Shaking0001.png|Crazy arm 4 Pumped Up Fist.png|Fists Up Arm 3 Pumoed_up_fist.png Armdroped_by_granturismoboy2-d76ca9p.png|Arm Dropped Bored_arm_by_granturismoboy2-d76caa1.png|Bored Arm Tc1991_request_hugging_arm_by_animalcrossing10399-d8okzzw.png|Hugging Arm Arm_Put_Down.png|Arm Put Down Bent_Arm_Ugly_2.png Don't_care_arm.png Thumbs_back_arm.png Ugly_Pointing_arm.png Fist up coiny arm.png INMAWHOLEWORLD arm.png Idunno arm.png Y arm.png Arm Scissors.png|RPS Scissors/2 Fingers Up/Peace Coiny Realistic Arm And Hand.PNG|Realistic arm (Seen in IDFB 1) TattooArm.png|Marker's Tattoo Arm (The Reveal) TattooArm2.png|Marker's Tattoo Arm 2 TattooArm3.png|Marker's Tattoo Arm 3 TattooArm4.png|Marker's Tattoo Arm 4 TattooArm4none.png|Marker's Tattoo Arm 4 (without a tattoo) wiggle arms.png|wiggle arms (IDFB 1) Finger Pointing Toward Camera (BFDI8, BFDIA5A).png|Finger Pointing Toward Camera (BFDI8, BFDIA5A) point.png|Firey's "Hey, where'd my spaceship go?" arm Arm Bent Hand Out copy.png|Firey's "As if!" arm from Episode 12 Bent arm peace sign.png Arm Wooble0001.png Arm Wooble0002.png Arm Wooble0003.png Arm Wooble0004.png Arm Wooble0005.png Arm Wooble0006.png Arm Wooble0007.png Oozy_hand.png|Arm Holding Ooze (BFDIA 2) White limbs Oldies Arm Bent.png Arm Straight Pointing.png Arm Straight.png Arm-Leg Straight Long.png|Long Arm/Leg Arm Shaking0001 OLD.png Arm Shaking0002 OLD.png Arm Shaking0003 OLD.png Arm Shaking0004 OLD.png Arm Long Fist BFDI S1 E8.png|Ripped from Cycle of Life's files Hand Palm Open BFDI S1.png Hand Scissors BFDI S1.png Wrong Finger Fixed.PNG|Oops, wrong finger... Just a little bug.png|Match's "Just a little bug" gesture PressingGesture1.png|Flower's Pressing Gesture 1 PressingGesture1Overlay.png|Flower's Pressing Gesture 1 (Overlay) PressingGesture2.png|Flower's Pressing Gesture 2 PressingGesture2Overlay.png|Flower's Pressing Gesture 2 (Overlay) DA8F6F50-2660-4020-9B54-80D91A8F6FB7.png|Asking arm 20D73656-719B-4C08-921C-01F11EB68673.png|Arm‘s crossed 33D2E064-9F0B-4E82-91C1-B0C25A5A0D68.png|Pointing arm bent 6875A4A4-9E1B-41A8-86E1-918EF557C458.png|Old arm Holding On to The boat 3DFAFA68-155C-453C-92D6-AF67856062EE.png|Eraser's Pointing Finger BFB Arms BFB Arm.png|BFB arm Long Arm.png Curl Arm.png Shrug Arm.png Holding Arm.png Long Holding Arm.png Arm on Hips 2.png BFB Finger Arm.png Long Holding Arm 2.png BFB Bent Arm.png BFB Arm Preparing to Slap.png Fist Up.png Arm on Hips.png Angry Arm.png BFB Asking Arm.png bfb_arm.png arm1.png arm2.png|Holding a Pentagon. arm4.png arm3.png Dab Arms.png|Dab Four's Right Arm.png|Four's Arm (Left) Four's Left Arm.png|Four's Arm (Right) X's Right Arm.png|X's Arm (Left) X's Left Arm.png|X's Arm (Right) X_Hand_Front.png|X's Hand Reaching Out To Grab A Basket/X's Hand Front Four_Arm_1.png Four_Arm_2.png Symbol 166.png|just a normal arm Symbol 29.png|just a normal arm Symbol 189.png|well not exactly Symbol 17.png|bent arm 1 Symbol 150.png|bent arm 2 Tree_Covering_Ear_Arm.png|Tree Covering Ear Arm Tree_Covering_Ear_Arm_2.png|Tree Covering Ear Arm 2 Tree_Arm.png|Tree Arm Tree_Arm_2.png|Tree Arm 2 arm-emerge.gif arm-4.gif|Arm coming out of Four's mouth wiggler.gif Legs Leg Straight.png|Leg Straight Leg Straight Above.png|Leg Straight Above Leg Straight Below.png|Leg Straight Below Leg Straight Scrunched.png|Leg Straight Scrunched Leg Bent.png|Leg Bent Leg Bent Above.png|Leg Bent Above Leg Bent Below.png|Leg Bent Below Leg Bent Scrunched.png|Leg Bent Scrunched bfdi leg curl.png|Leg curled Kneeling Leg.png|Kneeling Leg 185px-WalkCycle1.png|Pre-made walking 1 185px-WalkCycle2.png 185px-WalkCycle3.png 185px-WalkCycle4.png 185px-WalkCycle5.png 185px-WalkCycle6.png 185px-WalkCycle7.png 185px-WalkCycle8.png 185px-WalkCycle9.png 185px-WalkCycle10.png 185px-WalkCycle11.png 185px-WalkCycle12.png 185px-WalkCycle13.png 185px-WalkCycle14.png In_Front_Leg.png|In Front Leg Curled-Up_Leg.png|Curled Up Leg Pictureddssadsng.png Pictureddwfsafwafpng.png Pictureafdfsafdaf.png Picturehjfdsjhafdjhsgfdjadjsahdf.png Picturefefdsfsaf.png Pictureafafasfasfd.png Poisafjodsahfoahfolsa.png Picturesapng.png Pictureng.png Picturngsafsafa.png Picturefsadf.png Picturepngsarwqwetwstewtwtert.png Bent_Leg_1_Better.png Bent_Leg_2_Better.png Bent Leg 6.png Bent Leg 5.png Bent Leg 4.png Bent Leg 3.png Leg Bent 2.png Leg Shaking0001.png Leg Shaking0002.png Leg Shaking0003.png Leg Shaking0004.png Front Run left leg0001.png Front Run left leg0002.png Front Run left leg0003.png Front Run left leg0004.png Front Run left leg0005.png Front Run left leg0006.png Front Run left leg0007.png Front Run left leg0008.png Front Run left leg0009.png Front Run left leg0010.png Front Run left leg0011.png Front Run left leg0012.png Front Run right leg0001.png Front Run right leg0002.png Front Run right leg0003.png Front Run right leg0004.png Front Run right leg0005.png Front Run right leg0006.png Front Run right leg0007.png Front Run right leg0008.png Front Run right leg0009.png Front Run right leg0010.png Front Run right leg0011.png Front Run right leg0012.png Two Legs Face Away.png Two Legs Wide.png Two Legs.png Leg Straight Distant.png In Front Leg 2.png Leg Bent 3.png Rocky'sFlyingLegs0001.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 1 Rocky'sFlyingLegs0002.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 2 Rocky'sFlyingLegs0003.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 3 Rocky'sFlyingLegs0004.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 4 Rocky'sFlyingLegs0005.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 5 Rocky'sFlyingLegs0006.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 6 Rocky'sFlyingLegs0007.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 7 Rocky'sFlyingLegs0008.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 8 Rocky'sFlyingLegs0009.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 9 Rocky'sFlyingLegs0010.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 10 IMG_0307.PNG|Flower legs Run 1.png|Pre-Made running Run 2.png Run 3.png Run 4.png Run 5.png Run 6.png Run 7.png Run 8.png Run 9.png Run 10.png Run 11.png 7518391E-A5FC-4ABD-88B2-294104224703.png|Balloony legs E74C0BE3-11B9-41E5-9C33-976404B99B3B.png|2 legs together (BFDI 1b) Wiggle legs.png|wiggle legs (IDFB 1) Screen Shot 2019-11-24 at 11.41.02 AM.png|Golf Ball's Y Leg (IDFB 1) Four's Left Leg.png Four's Right Leg.png X's Left Leg.png X's Right Leg.png Oldies Leg-Straight.png|Leg Straight Leg-Bent.png|Leg Bent Leg Straight-Below.png|Leg Straight Below Leg Bent-Below.png|Leg Bent Below Leg Straight-Above.png|Leg Straight Above Leg Bent-Above.png|Leg Bent Above Leg Straight-Scrunched.png|Leg Straight Scrunched Leg Bent-Scrunched.png|Leg Bent Scrunched More Long Legs.png|Leg Straight Long E8ABBDA2-EC9A-4DAE-9A8A-9901248851E7.png|2 Legs together Ep1Sc3.png|Leg Straight Above Shoes Leaned Leg Right.png|Leg Leaned Right Leaned Leg Left.png|Leg Leaned Left BFB Legs BFB Leg.png Jumping Leg.png Sitting Leg 1.png|Sitting Down 1 Sitting Leg 2.png|Sitting Down 2 bfb_leg20001.png|Sitting Down 3 bfbleg_bent.png|BFB leg bent long leg.png Dab Legs.png|Dab Legs Four's Right Leg.png|Four's Leg (Right) Four's Left Leg.png|Four's Leg (Left) X's Right Leg.png|X's Leg (Right) X's Left Leg.png|X's Leg (Left) Symbol 9.png|just a normal leg 1 Symbol 11.png|just a normal leg 2 Symbol 16.png|just a normal leg 3 Symbol 209.png|just a normal leg 4 Symbol 26.png|just a normal leg 5 Symbol 1909.png|a cool bent leg Weird / Alternative Faces Bubble's Face....png|Bubble's weird face 1 Bubble's Weird face.PNG|Bubble's weird face 2 uglyface.gif|Ice Cube/ Woody's Ugly Face Bubble weird face 1.png|Bubble's weird face 3 Flower's weird face.PNG|Flower's weird face GB's weird face.PNG|Golf Ball's weird face Blah.png|Gelatin's weird face 1 Uuuhhhhface.png|Gelatin's weird face 2 Rocky's Face.png|Rocky's face. Weird Bubble Face 4.png|Bubble's weird face 4 69C14AF1-4F7B-4ED8-9D7A-2C53D77C275D.png|Firey’s screaming face Spongy chatterer face0001.png|BFB Chatter face Eye surprised left woody face.png|Woody's Teddy Bear Evil_Leafy_face.png|Evil Leafy's face IcecubeNoface0013.png IcecubeNoface0012.png IcecubeNoface0011.png IcecubeNoface0010.png IcecubeNoface0009.png IcecubeNoface0008.png IcecubeNoface0007.png IcecubeNoface0006.png IcecubeNoface0005.png IcecubeNoface0004.png IcecubeNoface0003.png IcecubeNoface0002.png IcecubeNoface0001.png Spongys Faces And Biggy.png|spongy face Stare.png|Firey, Ice Cube And Foldy's Staring Face Do i not look happy to you eyes0005.png Do i not look happy to you eyes0004.png Do i not look happy to you eyes0002.png Do i not look happy to you eyes0001.png naifks.png Fun_int_eh.png ZappyFace.png|Gelatin Zappy Face Screech face.png|Four Screeching Face Bottle.face.png Screeching Face.png|Screeching Face 2 Roboty's Face..png|Roboty's Face. fac.PNG Four_Face.png bubble face.PNG|Spooky Bubble Face (BFDIA 5a) h a l p.PNG Shocked face BFB 7.png Symbol 165.png|pin`s weird mouth woody dabbing face.png|woody dabbing face Scared Face.png YF Face.png Facey.png Disappointed Face.png|Golf Ball/Tree's Dissapointed Face (BFB 13) 66745096-0D5B-4A18-B7C3-F322ABE56EEC.png|Four eats pillow (no pillow) cool faCE Thingy.png|Giant Firey's Face Other Flower-body.png|Pre-made Flower body (found in Ballers files) Flower Body Straight.png|Flower stick Flower Body Bent.png|Bent Flower stick Flower'sleaningstick.png|Leaning Flower Stick Category:Helpful Category:Assets Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Items Category:Lists